Chaotic Universe
by eXtreme eVolution
Summary: A one-shot AU story where PR and fairy tales clash. And it all starts with a little Cinderella story...


**Chaotic Universe**

_Disclaimer: All of the characters used in this fanfic do not belong to me. They belong to their respective companies and authors._

* * *

"Shan! Shan!"

A man clad in dirty red rags blinked, as his dreams dissolved into reality. His stepfather's face appeared in front of him.

"Argh!"

His stepfather was dressed in a red robe with black prehistoric creatures splattered all over it.

"Why are you always waking up late? You have to help your stepbrothers get ready for tonight's grand ball held in the king's palace... Oh ya, don't forget to give my long, beautiful locks a haircut. And make it as unique as possible."

The dirty young man nodded slightly as his stepfather left the room, then patted the thin mattress, which hid his stash, as he mumbled to no one in particular, "Sorry, man. Can't go out with you today, my poor skateboard."

Laughter rang out from behind, startling the young man. He swiveled around to find his stepbrothers.

The younger stepbrother happily greeted him, "Yo, Shan! Or should I say, Shanerella. What up, doug?" Then turning to his older bro, he whispered, "What a loser." Meanwhile, a spider was stealthily crawling up Shan's worn-out shoe. Shan felt something tickling him and looked down. Shan, realizing that it was an eight-legged freak, promptly leapt into the air, throwing the helpless creature out of the cottage window.

The older stepbrother smirked, "That was so lame. I mean, talk about a spider which was much smaller than the royal jester's green amulet-"

"You got a problem with that, bug boy?" Shan cut in.

Hunker glared at him, then continued, "You got too much air in your jump. Slowed down your rate of getting rid of the spider. Right, Bleak?"

The younger bro replied, "He's right. Dark and brooding, but right. Now dummy, are you gonna stand there doing nothing or help us get ready for the ball?"

* * *

_**A few hours later...**_

"Ah! My hair! What have you done to my lovely hair?" Shan's stepfather yelled, as he made futile attempts to execute his ripping flying kick, at the same time trying to shout his battle cry, "Hiya!"

Shan successfully countered his flying kick with his ninja air assault, which he had learnt after falling off his skateboard in order to land on his bottom, instead of his face. As Shan's stepfather fell onto the floor, he covered his head to protect his hair from getting messed up.

"But Dad, you wanted it to be unique!" Shan protested.

"Yes. But who do you think I am? Tonny the floor brush?"

"Actually, Dad, I was trying to make you look like Spongebob. Too bad it didn't turn out right. Still, I think you look great."

"Oh... really? Thanks. I feel a whole lot better already. By the way, you're grounded. No going to the ball for you."

* * *

**_Meanwhile, in Blue Bay Palace..._**

"That was so sick, it's just wrong! NEXT!" King Dustbin hollered, "I said, 'NEXT!' Who's the next dude performing?"

"That would be me, your Majesty. I am Camoron the royal jester, but you can call me Moron. I used to work in W.C. Works and can reconstruct your toilet's onboard telemetry systems. Perhaps you would like me to reconstruct your bowel system?"

King Dustbin burst out laughing at the jester's reply and applauded his stupidity, "You're exactly what I am looking for! An airhead more ridiculous than me! You're hired!"

At the back of Camoron's mind, he was thinking, "Ha ha. My brain can process a lot more data than a normal human. I'm a highly intelligent being. That's why even though my jokes were absolutely rubbish, the King still laughs at them. Bet he didn't even understand a word I just said."

Meanwhile, King Dustbin tilted his head backward and whispered to his Queen, "Dude, you understand a word he said? 'Cos I'm just laughing at his looks."

* * *

**_In the Princess' room..._**

"Princess Torii, you have to get ready for the ball soon," the maidservant continued, "You are to find your future Prince among the guests tonight. And speaking of Prince, I can't wait to meet my 'Prince' who is actually about 1000 years older than me."

Torii sighed, "I can't focus on that right now. I just can't help thinking that Dad made the wrong choice in choosing Queen Loather. She doesn't seem like a girl-girl, but more like a guy-girl. Worst still, she could be a girl-guy!"

"Now, now, Princess. Don't let your mind wander off too far. I know the Queen looks strange with that dumb black mask and the stupid ponytail, but your father likes woman who are tall, dark and mysterious. Besides, you can't really do anything about it."

"I guess you're right," the Princess admitted, as she sat by the dressing table combing her long blonde hair. The maidservant smiled, and then set off to do her usual duties for the Princess.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *


End file.
